It's Time
by chcedcharry
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a Nerd,so she does the best thing possible. She goes to New York because she knew she has to be herself. Have fun,make real friends,maybe even fall in love she knows IT'S TIME
1. It's Time

**Annabeth's pov**

Don't you just feel that your not wanted,well that's name is Annabeth Chase or well Nobody** (get it NOBODY). **

So I'm the nerd of the school and my stepmother hits me plus my dad "thinks" i'm a right know I'm on a plane to New York.

I'v been planing to leave for month but I just got the courage,so i stole my dads criedt card he won't even notice he has like

a It's time by Imagine Dragons blats in my headphones,

**So this is what you meant**  
**When you said that you were spent**  
**And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit**  
**Right to the top**  
**Don't hold back**  
**Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check**

**I don't ever wanna let you down**  
**I don't ever wanna leave this town**  
**'Cause after all**  
**This city never sleeps at night**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**So this is where you fell**  
**And I am left to sell**  
**The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell**  
**Right to the top**  
**Don't look back**  
**Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check**

**I don't ever wanna let you down**  
**I don't ever wanna leave this town**  
**'Cause after all**  
**This city never sleeps at night**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**This road never looked so lonely**  
**This house doesn't burn down slowly**  
**To ashes, to ashes**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**

The song ends and I think I should show the real Annabeth not look at her or the freak.

So It's Time


	2. Smile

**I know the first chapter was shitty but it was only my 2nd story so don´t get mad on ´s chapter **

**HINT most chapters will be Annabeth´s pov later on it will be i heads I think i´m gonna**

**Shut Up know.**

**Annabeth´s POV**

As I woke up I realized that we had just landed in New York.I went to baggage claim and picked up my little stuff.I still had the credit card and the ziplock bag with i called a taxi to take me to the only person i know.

Thalia Grace

When we still lived in Vrgina I met Thalia then she moved to New York but we still talked on the when I moved we only talked on the holidays.I told the driver the adress i think she told me.

As we pulled up all I saw was a greek styles masion.I paid the driver and got out._Well it´s now or never,_I thought.I knocked are secret knock from when we were little on the door._TAP, TAP TAP,TAP,AND SLAP._

I swear i heard footsteps zoom to the the door slamed standing right there was the one and only Thalia hesited but then went over her shock and embraced me in a hug.

" Is it really u Annie"she asked

I laughed and said" Yes it is and don´t call me that"

"What are you doing here" she asked so i told her she asked that´s been on me mind for a while " were are you going to stay".The answer is i really don´t know i was thinking a cheap hotel.

"I don´t know" tell her.

"You could stay here if you like"

"I really couldn´t intrude like that.

"Oh don´t worry my dad won´t mind and we got a lots of we got to catch up ALOT" she said

" OK".After that she brought me up to a huge room and helped me unpack.

"So what are going to do school wise"she asked.

"Well"I told her" I thought i could hack myself in to a school".I tock out my backpack and tock my laptop out."What´s the name of your school Thalia"

"Goode **(Is that right)** High" she replide.

"Ok I´m in I will just put in your dads my gardion and my record"I shoed her my laptop." I will be starting school next Monday".With that she jumed me with a cloud of hugs.

"Oh I can´t to show you to all me friends"Thalia said hapily " But you should sleep I´ll see you in the morning ok"

"Ok goodnight".Whwn she left I took out my ipod and put on shuffle. The song Battle Cry by Angel Haze Ft. Sia blated through my headphones.

Money cannot buy  
All the love that's here tonight  
All the love that's here tonight  
Ouh-ouh  
It's just you and I  
So lift your hands toward the sky  
Lift your hands toward the sky  
Ouh-ouh

_[Angel Haze]_  
It seems like yesterday that I was nothin'  
Then all of a sudden I'm a volcanic eruption  
Then all of a sudden it's like spontaneous combustion  
And I'm all up in your face yellin': "Bitch, you can tell me nothin'."  
Cause I came from the bottom, now everybody's watchin'  
I said it was my time, now I'm who everybody's clockin'  
And I'm just out here sprintin', I'm runnin' right through my vision  
I'm trying to outrun my past, but still trying to defeat my limits  
Cause you only get one moment in this life to be great  
And you can give it your all despite what it takes  
And you never let 'em kill you, you take everything they give you  
And throw it right fuckin' at 'em and tell 'em it doesn't build you  
And no it don't ever break you, and no it can't overtake you  
Life's like a bed of roses, you take the thorns and you make do  
Sometimes you have to hurt for the cause to be reached  
But one day you'll be stronger than all that you beat  
And you can say

_[Sia]_  
Money cannot buy  
All the love that's here tonight  
All the love that's here tonight  
Ouh-ouh  
It's just you and I  
So lift your hands toward the sky  
Lift your hands toward the sky  
Ouh-ouh

_[Angel Haze]_  
I woke up one Sunday morning, stopped believing in Jesus  
Stopped believing in churches, I stopped believing in preachers  
I realized I was a teacher, not just one of the heathens  
I'm born to destroy the fallacies, start creating believers  
Start creating the leaders, tell 'em who they should follow  
Nobody but themselves, especially if they hollow  
Especially when they empty and death reserves for fulfillment  
You the only person alive who holds the key to your healin'  
So you take it and you run with it  
And keep going even when your sun's hidden  
Because the time we spent in darkness when the rain come  
Is where we often find the light soon as the pain's done  
There ain't no material things in the world  
That can change the fact that you feel alone  
Despite the fact that it gets hard,  
You take it all and you still go  
Take the sun and you still grow,  
Lose the light and you still glow  
I been there, I'm still here and I know how you feel, so

_[Sia]_  
Money cannot buy  
All the love that's here tonight  
All the love that's here tonight  
Ouh-ouh  
It's just you and I  
So lift your hands toward the sky  
Lift your hands toward the sky  
Ouh-ouh

_[Bridge]_  
We don't wanna fight  
So sing with me your battle cry  
Sing with me your battle cry  
Ouh-ouh  
Money cannot buy  
All the love that's here tonight  
All the love that's here tonight  
Ouh-ouh

_[Angel Haze]_  
It's hard to explain my way of living to people who never lived it  
A minute in my position filled with my opposition  
That anybody not different fighting to stay the same  
I got lives in my hands and I'm fighting to make 'em change  
Couldn't accept responsibility, find somebody to blame  
The emotions that I'm harboring 'bout to drive me insane  
Tried to say fuck everything, but I ain't have a heart to  
Rarely had a heart to do a lot of things I ought to  
So now I spit it for people who say their cords missing  
Inspire life into anybody that's forfeiting  
Cause it's easy to keep pretending that there's nothing wrong  
But it's harder to keep your head up and be fucking strong  
So, now they're telling me, "Go, Haze, they can't stop you.  
Heavyweight flow, if they can't lift you then they can't drop you  
The pinnacle, if they can't reach you then they can't top you  
Man, they can't do anything that you're about to."

_[Sia]_  
Money cannot buy  
All the love that's here tonight  
All the love that's here tonight  
Ouh-ouh  
It's just you and I  
So lift your hands toward the sky  
Lift your hands toward the sky  
Ouh-ouh

We don't wanna fight  
So sing with me your battle cry  
Sing with me your battle cry  
Ouh-ouh  
Money cannot buy  
All the love that's here tonight  
All the love that's here tonight  
Ouh-ouh

After that the song Smile by Mikky Ekko came on.

Smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  
Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  
But the future is forgiven, so smile

We're trying so hard to get it all right  
But only feel lonely at the end of the night  
And I wanna be somewhere away from this place  
Yeah, somewhere just a little closer to grace

I'll smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  
Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  
But the future is forgiven, so smile  
Smile

Well, call me loser, call me thief  
Tell me I'm special when you spit at me  
'Cause I don't wanna be lonely, I wanna be loved  
And I want you to hold me like I'm the only one

I'll smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  
Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  
But the future is forgiven, so smile  
Smile

And time will eventually knock on my door  
And tell me I'm not needed around anymore  
But he'll hold me so close at the end of the day  
When I'm quiet I can nearly hear him say

Smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  
Got nowhere to turn, and we've got nothing but time  
But the future is forever, the future is forever, so smile, so smile, so smile

Smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun


End file.
